The Youngest Potter
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: Lilly Luna Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizadry. You'll face hardships, find friendships, study, fight, learn and experiance life in your 1st Year as... The Youngest Potter.


_**You might recognise this as I have decided to re-write my story "The Youngest Potter" as I wasn't really proud of it. Hopefully this should be a little better.**_

_**I don't own anything and I will get bored of saying it so this is a disclaimer for all the chapters: Nothing Will Ever Be Mine ;D**_

Chapter One

The Platform

Steam covered the crowded platform as families surged around the scarlet steam train, bound for the greatest school in the UK; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First through the barrier came a beautiful red-headed woman who was discreetly holding the hand of her youngest daughter, who also had long flaming hair but with emerald eyes, coming behind them was a slightly reserved boy with perpetually messy black hair and the same almond shaped green eyes as his sister, he was currently arguing with his boisterous brother about Quidditch teams. Finally, through the barrier came their father, a grin plastered on his face while he surveyed his family with a loving gaze. He watched as they made their way through the crowd, before his wife turned round and gestured him over. He rejoined them with a proud look on his handsome face; it was like he wanted to shout _"This is my family, I love them!" _

"Now James," Began his mother Ginny, "This year I don't want another letter home telling me that you and Freddie turned Maurice McLaggen_'_s hair blue again."

"Blue!" said the brown haired lively boy incredulously, "Give over mum, it was purple!" he ended, before ducking out of his mum's swot. Harry rolled his eyes at his son's antics but secretly he was chuckling inside; he certainly lived up to his namesakes, as did Fred. They were the next generation of Marauders.

"Al," Ginny turned on her other son, "Remember to invite Scorp round for Christmas; I know his parents are away this year." He nodded and promised he would; Scorpius Malfoy had become best friends with Albus Potter, the son of his father's childhood enemy. This came as a shock to the family, but Harry went with his wife and children to visit Draco and Astoria, Scorpius's Parents, he found a very changed man. Since the end of the great wizarding war, one Draco Malfoy felt a great deal of remorse for his actions in the battle, and he felt so thankful for Harry saving his life and saving his soul from the Dementors Kiss. So they got on as well as they could, you wouldn't call them friends but his son was a perfect gentleman and now always welcome at the Potter household, and they at the least had a cordial relationship with Draco.

The young redhead that stood beside her mother was looking on the scene with a wide eyed gaze, though she had seen it a few times before, and finally a friendly face appeared from the crowd. The tall, lean boy wrapped her in a hug and immediately she felt the nerves in her stomach loosen a little as she pressed her face into her best friend's shoulder.

"Hey Lily," he said, happy to see her on the platform, know that she would be joining him on the train this year, even though it wasn't long since they had last seen each other.

"Lysander, you don't have to squeeze me to death!" She joked, extracting herself from his grip, feeling more confident in herself as soon as she had seen his familiar blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She felt a great deal more pressure than her siblings or cousins, the kind of pressure only her mother understood; they had been in the same situation. Lily was the youngest of her family, and the only girl, growing up hearing tales of feasts, of sorting and duels, the last to arrive (from the Potter family at least, there were a few cousins yet to come.) and she wanted it to be as good as she had been told. But her stomach churned at the thought that she wouldn't be good enough for it, that _she_ wouldn't live up to the expectations. Looking into the eyes of Lysander Scamander made her feel better though, even if it was only for a short time.

Then, coming from the steam, her close cousin Rose emerged alongside Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron and Hugo. She looked at the cousin that had basically been her sister and felt herself calm even more than before. They had practically grown up together and seeing Rose go off to Hogwarts hurt her; she had missed her dearly, but now they would be together again. Most of the time.

"Never fear," Rose said as she flung her arm around Lily, knowing how to put her at ease with this new experience of going to Wizarding School. "Your favourite Cousin is here."

"I Know!" Lily said with mock drama, lacing her tone. "Finally Hugo is here!" Still using the voice, deciding to tease her back, Rose nudged her in her ribs and Lily shoved back before they broke down into a giggling fit.

Hermione was stood directly behind her daughter, and the youngest Potter turned around to thank her for the recent present. When looking in a muggle bookstore 'Mione had came across a book she thought would interest both Rose and Lily; so bought them a copy each. It was a book of Greek Mythology, some of them were based on witches and wizards but most were stories made up by fantasising Muggles with tales to tell.

"You're welcome Lily," Replied her Aunty, smiling a wonderful smile as they were discussing books. "I'm glad you like it."

Nodding enthusiastically, Lily loved books and everything to do with them, though she wasn't a know-it-all but just found most things so interesting that she read anything she could get her hands on, she answered "It was very handy; I named my new cat after a character in it." She was gesturing towards a sleeping Russian Blue Kitten, sprawled across her trunk. "She's called Athena, Goddess Of Wisdom and beloved in Greece, kind, clever and beautiful."

"Very Apt." Hermione commented, still looking at the graceful cat that lay upon Lily's case; she was the most amazing kitten that she had ever seen.

A whistle blew shrilly, and the steam rose around them. It was time to board the train. Gripping her case she tried to push it up the stairs before she would turn to say goodbye to her parents, but the trunk was heavy and it almost fell on her feet. Swiftly a hand caught it and grinned at her, her eldest brother James was heaving her luggage up the stairs and into the train, leaving Lily more time with her mum and dad.

"You'll write then." She asked her mother, like it was a need that had to be fulfilled. Gazing up at the features of someone she cherished and would be leaving, it felt like there was a great pressure on her heart.

"We promise," Ginny answered, her warm eyes watery at the sight of her last child leaving for school. "Every Day."

"Well," she said wryly, but also not looking like she meant it. "Maybe not _every_ day."

"Every day." Harry reiterated feeling like the final bird was flying the nest; his little baby was growing up to become a brilliant young witch.

The platform crowds were dwindling as the students hoped on board the train, a final whistle blew. She looked long and hard at her parents, trying to memorise their features, her eyes a mimic of her fathers, the smattering of freckles on her mother's face, her long red hair, the way her dad smiled down at her.

"Time to go Lily-Flower." He said affectionately, his voice thick with unshed tears. They hugged tightly, a three way hug, their arms encircling each other. Lily let a few tears fall but pulled herself together, she didn't want to be teased before she even arrived at school. She reluctantly let go, jumping on board the Hogwarts Express. She lingered at the window, waving furiously at her receding parents as the train began to move away. Her eyes threatened her with tears, but she blinked them back, staring at her mum and dad until they were nothing but blurs, finally, the train turned a corner and Harry and Ginny were gone.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! If you did Review, and if you didn't tell me why!**_

_**Rose ;D**_


End file.
